Sweet Friend of Mines
Sweet Friend of Mines is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player helps a scared penguin by trying out an extreme ride for them. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the sixth main mission, Do It Yourself Carting. Walkthrough In the Mine, a penguin is fretting about a new, "extreme" tunnel to go Cart Surfing in. The player, having ridden through this tunnel before, confirms how "extreme" it is. This penguin wants to try surfing the track but is scared, and questions how they can know if the tunnel is safe. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The penguin asks if the player is really going to try the extreme track, and the player, having done so before, confirms this, and tells the penguin to wait outside to see that its safe. The player has to interact with the makeshift cart created in a previous mission to play the extreme mode of Cart Surfing. The extreme mode is mostly similar to the normal mode, but adds in two sets of extra obstacles: in addition to the tunnel swerving to the left or right, the tunnel can also have hills going up or down, requiring jumping or ducking, respectively. There can also be a pile of rocks on the track, which require jumping over, or boards blocking the upper portion of the tunnel, requiring ducking. After completing the track, the penguin is waiting at the Mine Shack, and expresses amazement at the player completing the track. They then ask the player if the new obstacles are difficult to avoid, and the player says they aren't much more challenging than steering left or right. The penguin exclaims they will work hard to become the best cart surfer ever, and then gives the player a Viking Helmet as a reward, and the mission is complete. Trivia *The player cannot play the normal mode of Cart Surfer during this mission. *After entering Cart Surfer, the penguin moves from the Mine to the Mine Shack, to wait for the player to complete the extreme course. If the player quits Cart Surfer and goes to the shack, the penguin is waiting, and if talked to, asks if the player changed their mind. The player says they just wanted to make sure the penguin was still waiting, and the penguin replies that they wouldn't want to miss the player completing the extreme course. Gallery New tunnel safe.png|The penguin afraid of the new tunnel Cart Surfer extreme mode riding up.png|A hill going upward Cart Surfer extreme mode riding down.png|A hill going downward Cart Surfer extreme mode rocks.png|Jumping over rocks Cart Surfer extreme mode boards.png|Ducking under boards Best cart surfer ever.png|The penguin exclaiming they will work hard Viking helmet reward.png|The penguin rewarding the player with the viking helmet Sweet Friend of Mines busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission Penguin waiting changed mind.png|The penguin if talked to before completing the extreme track